The Beauty And The Beast
by Sariathathief21
Summary: An Angel Card that is suppose to be Seto Kaiba's duel monster transforms like a legend foretells, and this angel seems to have taken a fancy to Kaiba. But what else does the legend say? and why was she in the card first of all?
1. Angel Mace Guardian

_' Paper is paper and money is money, but it is true that they were trees before they became that. Well that was the same with Duel Monsters. There were people who made them, and people who became them, there were people who came back, and people who never did. _

…_But… _

_There was a girl, a beautiful girl, she was once human, but was turned into a card, it was her wish. Because she had nothing left. Her parents were gone and she had no friends, she wanted to escape, so she was locked away, her emotions, her body, and the beast, everything into a card._

_…__So…_

_One day, when it was her time, she would be forgiven, for everything she ever did, for everyone she ever hurt. Her heart wasn't there anymore, because it was torn away by the man she hurt so long ago. It has almost been 5000years since this is happened, so what has happened to this girl with such sins, well to this day, she has been in a card. The card…'_

"Now, I'll summon Angel Mace Guardian, come on out" The man with the brown hair said placing his card on the duel disk, a light blue haired angel girl appeared holding a mace, she smiled.

"Now Angel Mace Guardian attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" The man demanded, She laughed in agreement and flew towards the Guardian, with one strike of her mace, the Celtic guardian disappeared. The Angel Mace Guardian giggled and flew back to its rightful place just in front of the brown haired man.

The man laughed as his rival's points went down to 300.

"Yugi, if I was you, I would quit, no one can beat my Angel Mace Guardian" the man started laughing hysterically.

"Don't be so sure Kaiba" Yugi said sternly placing a face down card on his duel disk, it appeared on the field and the Angel Mace Guardian's face turned blank.

"And before I finish my turn, I'm going to use Koribo in defence mode" Yugi placed a card on

"Ha, a little puff ball, I think my winning is making you go crazy Yugi" Kaiba laughed," Now go Angel Mace Guardian, Finish off the rest of his life points"

She giggled again and flew towards Koribo.

"Not so fast Kaiba, I use my face down card," Yugi explained as the face down card turned up so Kaiba could see it. "The change of heart, I take control of your Angel Mace Guardian for the rest of my turn, "Yugi explained.

Suddenly Angel Mace Guardian turned around without control and flew towards Kaiba. And because he didn't have another card or monster on the field, she directly hit him with her mace. He groaned in pain and held his stomach. Kaiba's life points went to 0 and the battle was over.

"That was just good luck, next time, I'm going to be the winner" Kaiba huffed and walked out of the building.

Once he got home, he went into his office to see a book lying open on the desk, a book he didn't leave there. He cautiously walked over and started to read where it was.

_' Her curse was the worst, she was not a human any longer, but a beast. She would become this once her heart became whole. Instead of killing her and letting the curse take another host. She was locked away into a card never to be released. But to who is the holder, beware-'_ Kaiba closed the book and put it back in his bookshelf.

He didn't believe any of this, it was an ancient beast, probably a Hokes, teenagers wrote to make people scared.

But what he should of done, was read the rest of the book.

It was marked.

_' Beware, after the holder uses the beast for the hundredth time, she would be released, but she will be useless until she becomes someone's lover, and they become her lover. Beware of any card named **ANGEL MACE GUARDIAN'**_

It was too late to stop the beast, she was already expecting her arrival, under all those giggles, and smiles. She was a beast, a sad, depressed girl.

But only when she falls in love will she become this beast, a beast not even the legendary duel monsters could stop.

Kaiba shifted in his place and placed his desk of duel card on the bedside table. He got comfortable and looked at the ceiling.

"I will beat you Yugi" He picked up the first card that was his Angel Mace Guardian, "You will never be strong enough" He growled and threw it away. Just to have it float to the ground. He closed his eyes and slowly but surely fell asleep. But something was nagging at the back of his head.

There was something about that paragraph he had just read. And Kaiba had read all the superstitious books, but never took any seriously; he once read one about a Girl named Angel.

It went like this.

_'Her name was Angel; she was once a beautiful young lady. But the curse was stronger, she fell in love, and then became the beast. She destroyed everything, her family, her friends, and her love. When she came to, everything was gone, everyone she knew, and everyone she loved. She couldn't live with herself, so she sealed herself and her beast into a card, a card no one knew the name of, but she was never to come out again,' Or so they legend foretells_

But what it didn't have was she would come back, sooner than everyone thought.

The Angel Mace Guardian card started glowing and soon enough, it disappeared and instead a girl was left. This girl was naked and wet.

_"Angel?" _The girl heard the man with brown hair say, she crawled over to the man on the bed and looked at him sleep, he said her name.

"An- An- Angle- Angel" She mumbled out, she smiled seeing him shift in his place.

It had been almost 5000years since she had seen the outside. She didn't remember anything and she could only think about the man who was lying on the bed. It was also foretold; that the first man she saw would be the man she was to love.

She smiled and got on the bed, not without difficulty though. This was the first time in a long time that she actually could stand up, she still had her wings and she had her mace in her hand. She was the Angel Mace Guardian.

Once she got on the bed, she crawled over to the sleeping man and lied herself down so her head was just on his chest and fell asleep hearing his heartbeat.

_Was this the girl from the books? Was she the great beast? Why can't she remember? And what is she doing here?_


	2. You Will Be Mine

Angel opened her eyes slowly and flicked her sky blue hair out of her face to see her knight in shining armor lying next to her still asleep. She smiled and moved closer to him throwing the mace on the ground, her wings curled in front of her as she put her head gently on his chest, her wings were like a shield.  
Her light blue eyes scanning his body as she nuzzled into his neck, her master was so soft and warm, she wanted to feel more of him, more of her lover.

_'My master is a handsome one' _She thought to herself laying one of her legs over his lap.

The man with the brown hair groaned a bit shifted in his place, She smiled and watched him sleep, his touch was magic, his breath was warm and his looks were hot!

_'My master has always been aggressive and ordering, but never have i had a man so handsome and breath-taking, He only wanted to win before, but this time, i'm going to win this.' _ She thought going up to his ear. She was refering to when she was a card, Kaiba was always ordering her what to do, and even when he lost, he would always make it her fault.

"If I am to be yours, then you _will_ be mine" she said sternly, she was not going to let a man play around with her, if she was to be his, he was to be hers. So they can fall in love. Angel was a person, well. Ok, not a person, but yeah. She was one of those people who don't let anyone get in the way of her dream, or her destiny.

Suddenly…

The man jolted up panting and rubbed his hand.

"Angel" He mumbled out, he looked at his deck and sighed,  
Though Kaiba was not awake, he could hear everything Angel was saying,

_'It was only a dream'_, he thought to himself.

He laid back down on his bed and wiped away the sweat rolling down his face.  
He turned his head to meet have his eyes meet with a pair of light blue sparkling eyes.  
He sprung up and looked at the girl lying on his bed, she didn't have the blanket on her, and nothing was covering her naked body. His eyes widened and he noticed his cheeks were burning up.

"Hello master" she smiled at him and stretched her naked body out on his bed. Her angel wings hanging over the edge of the bed, she turned her body and looked at his now sun burnt looking face. "Something the matter master?" she asked as she started crawling towards him.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH, PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON, WHAT KIND OF IDIOT LAYS ON A MANS BED WITH NO CLOTHES ON" He shouted throwing his covers over her, she popped her out of the covers and looked at him with a blank face.  
"You don't like my naked body?" she asked.

"Yes I, I mean no, I mean yes, I mean. ARGH, JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" he yelled.  
He had never had this done to him, was she just some stripper that lost her way, or was she something else.

"But I do not have any clothes to put on" She said to him.

"Yes you do, "he told her, she looked at him with a blank look.

_'Why is she looking at me?' _He wondered

She smiled.  
"Can I please use your clothes?" she asked politely

"Yeah, what ever. Any clothes will be fine," he said

She smiled at him and got out of the bed, this girl has no Shame, she did not care that he could see her body, she didn't seem to care about anything, and she walked over to his cupboard and looked around.  
"May I wear this?" she asked him, she held up a white t-shirt, most likely something Kaiba didn't use. He nodded and she slipped it on to have her wings break the back so there were holes where her wings come out.

"Thank you master," She said smiling

"What ever" he said

She looked at him for a moment  
"You have pretty eyes, but they are filled with such angriness," She said to him with a faint smile.

She was different from everyone else, she wasn't trying to be his friend, but she didn't hate him. For a girl who just appeared out of nowhere, she seemed to be pretty casual around Kaiba.  
"Well you would have hatred for someone who's lying in your bed naked" He told her, she just smiled at him, she seemed like nothing he could say could faze her.

"Oh, but I do not have a bed" She smiled at him  
"Then I suggest, YOU GO GET ONE," he shouted at her,

She cringed, but stood up tall, well as tall as she was, so she was just up to his shoulder.  
"But I shall not, because I am to be sleeping in yours"

"Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ANYWAY," He yelled at her, she seemed to keep smiling, the fact that she was getting yelled at didn't seem to matter to her.  
"I live here" She said like she owns the place, it seemed just to make him most angry.  
"NO YOU DON'T, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" He yelled at her, her smile turned into a frown.

"But where am I to go" She asked him.  
"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE," He shouted at her.  
"But then I cannot be with you" She said to him, her voice had turned from happy and chirpy, to sad but polite.  
"THAT'S BETTER," he yelled at her again, this time it made her sad. Not one has her master ever yelled at her, even if she betrayed him  
"But, but" She walked up to him," If I am not with you, I cannot possibly protect you"

_'Why would someone want to protect me?" _He asked himself.

He grunted and pushed her away when she got to close.

He sighed, "You are not to place a toe in this room, you are not to be within 10metres to me, and you are not to talk with my little brother" It was his rules for her staying here. He knew if he let her go, she'd probably run naked in the street and then the police would catch her, and she'd say she lived here.

She smiled at him and nodded  
"Ok Master" She bowed.

"Stop calling me master" He sneered at her, she turned away and walked out of the room leaving her alone. She watched him disappear and frowned.

"Was it something I did?" She asked herself, _'Maybe he is not my lover, but if he is not, who is?' _She thought to herself, angel slowly walked over to the door, her legs still getting used to walking. She got to the door and looked both ways, part of her was scared to leave the room, but the other part was so curious.

She took her chances and walked out the door, having her wings down by her side.  
She didn't know why she had the wings, she thought it was just because of her name, she didn't remember anything, except her name, but it came back once that man said her name, she walked to the stairs and waited.

"What do I do?" She asked no one in particular, she looked around for a moment before she took flight, she didn't know how to get down the stairs, she didn't even know they were stairs, in one swift flap of her wings, she was down all of the stairs, she slowly put herself on the ground and looked around.

She slowly and cautiously walked into the lounge room,  
She looked around the room and came to a funny device, she tilted her head and look at it

_'What is that?' _She asked herself, she picked it up and pressed a button, the box on the wall turned on and pictures appeared with people talking. She screamed and hid behind the couch.

"I-I am not a alien, I come in peace," She said looking back the pictures.

They didn't seem to notice her. She slowly crawled to the device and pressed another button to have sound blast her ears. She held her ears and the device fell to the ground. The pictures disappeared.

_'What is she? And what is she doing?'_ Kaiba asked himself; he watched her look around from the study and watched her slowly walk into his lounge room.

Suddenly he heard the television turn on and a scream came from her. What kind of person doesn't know what a television was.  
Soon enough the TV turned up. And then it turned off. She was strange.

_'She has, wings, she doesn't know what a television is, and she was naked on my bed, what else is she going to do? I don't know if I should call the police, or the pound' _Kaiba thought to himself looking at her from outside the lounge room.

She looked over at a window and walked to it, she could see outside, she went to poke her head out, but something stopped her, something invisible, she put her hands on it.  
"A shield?" She said to herself, pushing on the window, "How do I get out" She pushed harder on the so-called shield. She looked outside before sighing in defeat, the turned around and walked out of the room to see her master.  
She smiled and hugged him in delight.

"MASTER XD" She said in excitement. He groaned and pushed her off, "I'm sorry master, I just like seeing you" She smiled at him.  
"Well I'm not excited seeing you" He sneered, she looked at him with a blank look for a moment before squealing.  
"What?" He asked.

"YOUR SO HANDSOME XD" She squealed in delight, she jumped onto him and held him tight. "My master is so handsome" She said nuzzling into his neck.  
"Who said you could touch me," He asked getting angry, she had her legs around his waist holding herself up.  
" I can't resist" She smiled at him.

"Well you should learn to" He told her picking her off him. He placed her down and put his finger up, "There are rules to be living in this house, and one is you cannot touch me, talk to me, or look at me. Because when I find out where you came from, you're going back. So there will be no communication with any of us, even if you are going to live here, you will not be welcome here after this," He told her before walking away. She waited for a moment digesting all of that, she smiled and bowed. It was good enough to be in the same room as him, and anyway, he never said she couldn't be in his bed.

She smiled in his direction and her wings curled around her, she wasn't going to give up on him, she wasn't that kind of girl. She was persistent, she wasn't going to stop until he got what she wanted, and right now, that thing was her master.

_ 'You __Will be mine'_ She thought to herself.


End file.
